


Cute Revenge

by Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Sherlock/Reader - Freeform, SherlockXReader, Smart Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang
Summary: You are an orphan, and you're 21 years old. You are good at deducting, so Sherlock brings you to the crime scene with John. One day, when you, Sherlock and John are examining, Anderson appears and tease your group. You get mad, and revenge him and Donovan. And Sherlock gets proud of you. ( Sorry about the grammer, please ignore that )Hope you enjoy :)





	Cute Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! This is my very first time writin a fanfic!,  
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for giving me courage!!

You were having a nice cup of tea when Sherlock ran into the room.  
" John! (Y/N)! Get ready! It's a murder, ooh I love it! A woman was found in her closet, and there's no sign of the murderer. Come on, there's no TIME! " Sherlock shouted.  
Of course, You and John followed him out. 

When you, Sherlock, and John arrived at the crime scene, it was Anderson and Donovan (who you hate) that greeted you.  
" Ah, welcome Freak club! How's it going? " said Anderson.  
" Quite fine you might say.... So where's the lady? "said Sherlock while grabbing John shoulder to stop him from punching Anderson.  
" Upstairs. Come along. / Freak and his assistants are here. Bringing them upstairs. " said Donovan.   
You were so mad, so when you walked pass Donovan, you whispered,  
" Did you spent a nice night with Anderson yesterday, Donovan? "   
" How did you...? Oh right you were a freak, sorry I forgot. (Y/N), if you're scared, you're free to go. Just in case. Crime scene is not a place for babies. "said Donovan.

Grumbling unintelligible things, you followed Sherlock upstairs. There, at the womans room, was a corpse. You started deducting with Sherlock.  
" Well, it's obvious that the woman was stabbed, by the look of her hands. " said Sherlock.  
" Right. And look at the window. It's opened. Didn't they just say there was no sign of the murderer? Well there it is, isn't it? " you replied.  
" Duh (Y/N). It's 3rd floor here. There's no way he can't climb here. Besides, this woman just chould have opened it. You're such an idiot. "said Anderson.  
Now you were really mad. Next to you, Sherlock and John seemed to be mad, too. You deciced that it was time to revenge.  
" Anderson, of course. You were spending a lovely night with Donovan you didn't noticed it was raining, huh? And if I'm an idiot, what are you a rock? "you said, with a teasing tone.  
" How dare you! " cried Anderson  
" Everyone here knows that I am smarter than you! "   
" Oh really? Then prove it. Prove that your smarter than me. Actually I think I solved this case, I'm sure that Sherlock solved it too. Because this was a much too easy case for us to solve. So, deduct this place and the corpse and tell us how she's murdered, please. Go on " you said.  
Anderson looked troubled. He walked toward the corpse. While he's examining, Sherlock walked toward you.  
" You've done a pretty nice job, (Y/N). I'm proud of you. " said Sherlock.  
Slipping you hand into his, " Yes, I know. You solved this right? " you asked.  
" Of course. It was quite enjoyable to know that the police was this stupid. "  
You giggled, and Anderson looked up from his magnifying glass.  
" Ok, I give up! You'd better be right. " said Anderson.  
" Hmm, of course. Let's see... (Y/N), do you want to start? " asked Sherlock.  
" Sure, thanks. Anderson, you first said the murderer is a he, but it's not. The murderer is a female, because the window is small, and you have to be quite slender. You maybe thought it was a suicide because her wrist was cut, and that sure is a common way to kill themselves. But there's no knife at this scene, and her wrist isn't deeply cut. That proves that the murderer is a female. "  
" Thank you (Y/N) I'll take it from here. " said Sherlock.   
" The victim didn't have time to resist, by the locatin of the body. It's right infront of the door. So, we can say that the murderer hided in the closet, because the closet door is open, and the victim is not wearing her pyjamas. When she walked in to her room, the murderer jumped out, cut her wrist, and climbed back out. Now you'll ask who the murderer is. Because she came in here right from the outside, you'll have a direct shoeprint. And, there it is, the mud. (Y/N) told you it rained yesterday, and there's no grass outside her window, it has to be mud and mud is right there, in front of this closet. All you have to do now, is to check the shoe, and find her. Oh by the way, there was a secret cctv at the porch maybe you can check that one. Are you guys clear? I tried to explain it easy because besides (Y/N) and John, everyone in this room if quite stupid. " finished Sherlock.   
You hugged him around his waist, and said   
" You were brilliant. Don't worry. ". John came toward you and Sherlock,   
" That was quite fantastic. I'm flattered. I have two geniouses as my friend. Yay! " You, Sherlock and John laughed, and left the room, leaving behind the scotland yard members gawking like a goldfish.  
" Now let's go to our cozy house and finish our cup of tea. " said Sherlock when you put your head on his shoulders.


End file.
